A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizing device and a battery assembly threadedly coupled to the atomizing device. The atomizing device includes a screw sleeve at one end, a tubular electrode arranged in the screw sleeve, and an insulator sandwiched between the screw sleeve and the tubular electrode. When the atomizing device is engaged with the battery assembly, the screw sleeve and the tubular electrode, which respectively serve as negative and positive electrodes, are connected to the battery assembly.
However, the connecting structure between the atomizing device and the battery assembly includes a plurality of elements, and is complicated. Accordingly, it is difficult to assemble the electronic cigarette. Therefore, the production efficiency of the electronic cigarette is low and the production cost is high.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizing device, a battery assembly, and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.